


Blind.

by Taka05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dean, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taka05/pseuds/Taka05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have pretty eyes."<br/>"Thanks I guess?"<br/>"Just kidding I'm blind, wanna' hookup?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was having a pretty good day honestly.   
He "accidentally" took a joyride on some guys motorcycle because, "he thought it was his." and got a free muffin for "getting lost."   
Being blind does have some perks.  
People believe anything and you can get away with a lot.  
Dean Winchester grew up in the city and was rarely lost. He's twenty three and he spent eleven years roaming the streets with working eyes and the next twelve without. After he lost his vision his Military father made sure his boy wasn't going to be disabled.  
He taught him how to fight, work with peoples pity to use them, and how to drive based on hearing. His uncle Bobby taught him how to play darts and shoot guns.  
He grew up the same as his younger brother, and they both turned out well.  
Dean became more of the bad boy though, and Sam used the whole,  
"Yeah he's blind and thinks he funny. I'm so sorry, have a nice day." thing to get Dean out of trouble.  
Well because of Deans especially good mood he decided to swing by the local bar to find out how uncomfortable he could make people.  
He walked in to the aroma of beer hitting his nose and a,  
"Hey Winchesta'!" From behind the counter.  
Dean raises a hand and smiles to say hi back and then picks his victim.  
Based on the smell of light cologne he went for what seemed to be a smallish man sitting in a booth, alone, to his right.  
Dean strides over, folding up the cane so he could put it in his pocket. He takes off his glasses too, and stuffs them into his shirt collar.  
"Did anyone ever tell you you have really pretty eyes?" Dean smiles as he pulls out the chair across from the man and sits down.  
"Uhm, thank you I guess?" The man responds, blushing lightly.  
"Just kidding. I'm blind, wanna' hookup?" Dean asks with a smirk.  
Dean can't see it but he knows the mans face is know bright red.  
"Dean! Stop harassing the poor guy!" The woman behind the counter laughs and walks over to them.  
She leans down and kisses Dean on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry bout' my nephew. He likes to mess around." Ellen, Deans aunt, explains.  
She smacks Dean on the back of the head.  
"Hey! Rude." Dean mutters, making even the silent man across from him chuckle.  
Ellen pats Dean on the shoulder and sends a quick smile to his victim before walking back to her place deeper into the bar.  
"I am sorry though." Dean says his smile dimming.  
"It's fine Dean. My name is Cas Novak."  
"I dated a Cas once." Dean grins.  
"Like, a Cassidy?" Cas asks as he tilts his head.  
"No, a Cas. I'm bisexual. Guess gender doesn't matter really when you are blind. No boobs to gawk at." Dean laughs, slightly scared about the mans answer. But Dean knows he can take anyone if a fight comes about.  
"Oh cool. Uh I'm gay." his voice drops off. He seems, ashamed?  
"Wow, just my luck today I choose a gay guy over a homophobic one. I hit on a homophobic guy in this place once and he flipped shit. My aunt couldn't even break up the fight. I won." Both of them smile.  
"Do you have a cell phone?" Cas asks out of the blue.  
"Ah so you want my number?" Dean says, "And yes, I do have one."   
Cas looks into Deans bright green eyes. They are glazed over a bit but very vibrant. Beautiful.  
"I do too." Cas says, unsure of what to say now.  
"Okay well my number is 127-983-0666, and I only take calls." Dean laughs.  
"Want a beer you two?" Ellen calls.  
"No I have to drive home in a bit." Dean yells in response.   
Cas only shakes his head.  
"You can drive?" Cas asks in slight disbelief.  
"Sure can. My old man taught me."   
"Can I get a ride home then?" Cas asks sheepishly.  
"Yeah. What's your address." Dean responds.  
"I'm in the apartment complex on 8th." Cas says as he starts to finish his drink.  
"No way. I am too! Fifth floor." Dean smiles, throwing his hands into the air.  
His eyes are rested on the table just below Cas' hands. Though other than that he doesn't look any different.  
"I'm on the fourth." Cas can't help but smile, cause' Deans happiness just kind of radiates.  
"Alright Ellen! I'm giving Cas here a ride home. Have a good night." Dean turns and announces.  
"Okay Dean. Be safe." She responds.  
They both stand up and Dean goes first, taking about ten steps before opening the door and taking his cane from his pocket and putting on his shades.  
Cas follows close behind, which isn't easy because Dean walks at a fast pace.  
They cross the street and take a left.  
As they are nearing the black Impala belonging to Dean two men dressed in dark clothes jump out of a small alley space.  
"Give me your money." The one holding the knife says, "Don't make me use this fellas!"


	2. 2

Cas throws his hands up in fear, blue eyes wide.   
"Woah you two." Dean puts his hands up and feels for the small hole in his jacket, "let's not do something we are gonna regret." he says as he whips out his switch blade from the jacket.  
The one with the knife lunges, lightly cutting the skin on Deans cheek as he jumps aside.  
Blood trickles down to his jawline. Dean just chuckles and dabs the blood with his fingers.  
The next attack is from the unarmed man. A swift kick to the chest, knocking the air out of him.  
Dean quickly regains stability and throws a punch, it lands right in the mans temple and he falls to the cement.  
Yet Cas and Dean both forgot the first man. And when Dean hears the click of a pistol he says to Cas,   
"Run."   
They both break into a full sprint to the 67 Chevy Impala and Dean grabs his keys hurriedly.  
Gun fire erupts around them, spraying somewhere to his left.  
Two bullets whip around and hit Deans shoulder and arm. He cries out in pain before unlocking the doors and speeding off down the road.  
"Cas?" He asks frantically, reaching over with one hand to grab for his partner.  
"I'm okay Dean." Cas holds tightly onto Deans hand, "but you are bleeding."   
"Yeah I noticed." Dean winces.  
"Pull over, I'm taking you to a hospital." Cas demands.  
"Nope. We aren't going to any hospitals." Dean replies and starts in the direction of 8th street.  
"Why!?" Cas nearly yells.  
"Don't like em'. Haven't been to one in twelve years." Dean says sharply.  
Awkward silence fills the car.  
"You weren't born blind were you?" Cas asks, and Dean expected the question.  
"I got eleven years of looking up girls skirts and blue skies." Dean smiles in a bittersweet way.  
"What happened?" Another routine question he would usually answer without thinking twice.  
But he liked Cas, and wanted him to stay. So he decided to keep him in the dark for now.  
"Sorry. You must be at level 4 to unlock my tragic backstory."   
"We were just shot at together. That not level 4 yet?" Cas asks, in shock.  
"Eh. Hey by any chance are you a doctor? I don't want to bleed out tonight." Dean asks, with Cas still grasping his hand.  
"I'm an ER nurse actually." Cas replies.  
"Whew. Looks like we are gonna' have a whiskey and try not to bleed out sleepover." Dean says as they pull up to the parking garage.  
Cas hops out first, and let's Dean heavily lean on him instead of using a cane to guide himself.   
They make their way up the stairs to Deans apartment on the fifth floor after making a quick stop to get Cas' first aid kit.  
As soon as Dean walks into the apartment he stands on his own and stumbles over onto the couch.  
Cas flips on the light switch because he'd need all the light he could get and Dean didn't really use the lights.  
"Fuck!" Dean mumbles as his glasses drop onto the floor.  
He reaches for them but can't reach them. Whenever he got hurt it was harder to find things or listen as well, because when he was hurt he couldn't focus.  
Cas came over with whiskey and took off Deans shirt, exposing rock hard abs and scars.  
Dean muffles his screams with a blanket as Cas digs into his arm and then shoulder to retrieve the bullets lodged into him.  
He then stitches up the wounds and the gash on Deans cheek.  
By this point Dean Winchesters skin is pale and sweaty and he's out cold.  
Cas decides he better watch over him. He doesn't sleep much anyway after-all.  
Around midnight Cas is starting to drift on when Dean wakes up suddenly. He cries out and screams, swinging his arms violently as tears run down his cheeks.  
"Dad! Stop it! Don't do that to Sam! No!" He yells before waking up and breathing heavily. Cas wraps his legs around Dean, straddling him and holding down his arm to keep from further damage.  
He's sobbing on the couch trying to fight Cas off of him.  
"Dean you are hurting the stitc-"   
Cas is cut off by Deans hand jerking up to his own face.  
Deans rough hands hold the side of his face and run over his nose and lips.  
Cas just stays quiet and let's him.  
Tears continue to streak down his cheeks, stinging his wound, but now they are subsiding.  
With a hand on Cas' warm face he asks,  
"What color are your eyes?"  
"Sky blue Dean." Cas says calmly, running a hand through Deans light brown hair.  
"Pretty." Dean murmurs, " I mean, you are very handsome."   
Cas blushes and Dean can feel it, which makes him smile.  
"Thank you Dean."


	3. 3

Dark. Dean had woken up to complete darkness for over half his life now. Yet the pitch black never seemed to not let him down. In trauma therapy they told him to be grateful for what he still has and not think about what he misses. But the truth was Dean would give all he has to see the sky on a summer day one more time.   
This was one of those rough mornings, where all he could do was break down some.  
"Dean?" A soft familiar voice asks.  
"Cas?" He suddenly remembers the night before. Except now he's in his bed. And he's sharing it.  
"Yeah. You okay?" Cas asks as he reaches over and places his hand on Deans good arm.  
The touch is comforting and warm.  
"I just don't like waking up." Dean sums it up.  
He curls over closer to Cas Novak.  
"How did you get me to bed?" Dean says abruptly.  
"I carried you after your nightmare." Cas replies and he snuggles closer too.  
"Thank you Cas." Dean mutters sweetly as he touches Cas' shoulder.  
"Dean, how do you dream?" Cas asks wishing silently he's not overstepping his boundaries.  
"It's memories of when I could see for good dreams, and nightmares are all black. Sometimes just black with red highlights. Good dreams are really nice. But when I wake up it makes reality more of a nightmare." Deans eyes are casted down and Cas can sense his pain.  
"Am I at level 4 yet?" He asks referring to the night before.   
"Yes. Level 4, how I went blind," Dean starts and for some reason the word blind makes Cas cringe, "My dad and I weren't very close. He turned to alcohol when my mother died. I didn't care much really. Just watched out for my brother Sammy. But when my dad started taking out that anger and alcohol on Sam a switch flipped. That day I was not my fathers perfect little solider. He punched my 7 year old brother and I ran after him. I tackled him. I didn't think about the stairs behind him. Or that the way I tackled him he could grab the handrail and move to the side. I tried to save my brother and ended up jumping head first down a flight of cement stairs. The last thing I ever saw was hard cracked steps spiraling toward me. The worst part was it didn't knock me out. I was lying in a stairwell bleeding from my head unable to move or see. I was temporarily paralyzed from the neck down, but that went away in two months and being blind stayed. My brother was devastated and my old man blamed himself. So as soon as I was discharged from the hospital he made me grow up the same as everyone else. And didn't let anything stop me. Even when I wanted to give up. We were family again up until the day he died. Sam's at Stanford now. We don't talk." Dean concludes, unaware of his own tears.   
Suddenly Cas pulls him into a bear hug and squeezes him.  
It burns in his arm but he doesn't care, it felt really, really good to be hugged.  
Cas took the day off to spend it letting Dean rest. And that night instead of going back to his apartment Dean had him stay.  
Cas liked that.


End file.
